Team SHDW
by Lord Cashern
Summary: They fight side by side with Team RWBY and JNPR at Beacon and they are called Team SHDW.
1. Chapter 1

A young man with large black and white headphones, and black hair and long white bangs covering his eyes, walks through the hallways of an abandoned school building. He wears an opened long black trench coat with white trim and a single white stripe down the center of his back. Though he wears no shirt his pants are white with black trim and a black stripe running down the front and back of each pant leg.

The young man reaches a room labeled "GYM AND PERSONAL FITNESS" but it has another sign pasted over it reading "THE SANCTUARY". He opens the door inside are about twenty-five children, both human and assorted faunus, ages 6-14 playing basketball, and card games, or just talking. In one corner the older children are forging new weapons for themselves and the younger ones. In the farthest corner was the computer area since he believed in trying to teach them what he learned from his Junior Huntsmen Academy days, which consisted of many self taught lessons in hacking and cryptography as well as, staying 'invisible' on the net.

Upon noticing the young man enter, nearly half of the children run up to greet him, with a mix of happy and sad eyes because they knew this may be the last day they will see him, before he leaves for the famous school called Beacon Academy.

"Shino do you really have to go?" asks a young grubby girl who was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry kiddo but yeah, I'll try and come back whenever I get a chance to, so I can see all of you." the young man identified as Shino replied cautiously and thoughtfully.

"When you come back can you bring us some new forging materials and blueprints Shino?" a boy from the forge area asked as he walked over to the ever-growing swarm of children.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises on the bigger stuff alright." Shino said with a wink to the boy.

"How long until you come back for good?" asked the same grubby girl from earlier.

"After I've finished my four years at Beacon I'll be back, then we can try to get out of here and go to a better place." Shino said trying to keep everyone upbeat.

"Yay!" was the collective cheer from all the kids going to get a hug from Shino, tackling him in the process, none of then noticed the single tear leave his eye as he let himself be tackled to the ground.

Leaving them all would be one of the hardest days of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl in her mid to late teens is in a old fashioned sandy floored Japanese Dojo style area laying waste to her 'enemies' which happen to be machine based replicas of the real enemies. The Grimm.

She is small for her age and wears a mostly flat metal breastplate that reaches high up the neck covering her neck almost completely. Her hair is platinum blonde that slowly turns black towards the base of the neck, cut to a boys length longer in the front and is spiked up in the front with a lot of hair gel. Five part dials are on either side of the neck piece, each having a different color Dust inside them producing Yellow, White, Green, Red, and Blue effects respectively. She also has metal shoulder armor with similar but larger dials to the ones seen on the neck piece. Her top is a red halter top that has one long sleeve that reaches just past her fingertips something she still hoped she would grow into. Her cargo-shorts are black with dark red pockets and have one full length leg on the opposite side of the long halter top sleeve.

Her weapon which she dubbed "Poetic Misery" are twin scythes with relatively 'short' curved handles that have long ammo clips, hand guards, and triggers, along with a gun barrel on the opposite end. When in long-range mode the two foot long scythe blades move down the handles and fold with the sharp edge out. Leaving Poetic Misery available for close range combat even in long-range mode. Something she made sure her weapon could do given how unpredictable Grimm can be.

"Wynter the Bullhead to Beacon is on its way it will be here for you in three hours" said the Dojo owner who was also Wynters mother.

"Alright thanks Mom" the young woman Wynter replied.

"Oh and Wynter... if you meet any nice cute boys-" her mother teased

"MOM!" Wynter exclaimed clearly embarrassed by her mothers choice in timing.

"Just kidding, you're there to learn not get pregnant like-" she continued.

"MOM SERIOUSLY CUT IT OUT!" Wynter yelled still embarrassed by her mother.

Not even to Beacon yet and she was already getting teased.

Yep, this was going to suck. 

Guaranteed.


	3. Chapter 3

Two mid teen aged twin boys are sitting at a metal workbench with old electronics various metals and the shatterproof screens of older Scrolls most of which the two teens had a large part in designing and developing. Through the use of their Twin Semblance called Alchemy; one teen deconstructs the bonds and separates a material or object and the other reconstructs the bonds and upgrades that same material or object.

They are both wearing sleeveless hoodies and plain brown cargo-shorts with old and junk electronics in their pockets as if they get bored easily and use that to relieve themselves of said boredom. The one on the left has bright yellow hair (the reconstruction twin) meanwhile the one on the right has dark brown hair (deconstruction). As they work the brown haired one hands an object to the blonde one.

"Davin can you upgrade the bonds on this for me?" the brown haired one asks.

"Sure Hans if you can separate the screen from this Scroll." the blonde Davin replies.

"Okay fair trade... if you stop trying to upgrade the bonds before you hand stuff to me." Hans shot back and smirked.

"Ngh... you wound me with your accusations of such heresy." Davin says as he stands theatrically puts his hands over his heart falls backward and begins to mock the heavy ragged breathing of a dying person before finally closing his eyes.

"You know one of these days I won't be able to tell the difference between your acting and you actually dying."

"Alright good to know my acting is getting better."

"Nope, never mind it still sucks, dead people don't talk."

"Geez Hans, again you wound me, critic."

"Dying fish" Hans retorts.

"Fair enough" Davin ends with a slight laugh.

"BOYS THE BULLHEAD'S HERE!" yelled a shrill female voice.

"Alright coming!" they replied in unison before shutting off the work lamp, grabbing the prepacked bags and walking out the door and onto their first day at Beacon.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bullhead outside the twin's home was just like any other generic Bullhead until Davin and Hans walked on and the ship recognized their aura signatures.

"Welcome back Davin and Hans Alchanova please proceed to the front of the Bullhead so-" said a semi-robotic male voice before Davin interrupted.

"Alo we are just students today no need for us to be piloting the Bullhead." Davin informed the computerized voice and Hans looked around them at the students staring with open jaws.

"Awkward…" muttered Hans.

"You said it bro" replied Davin only now realizing that everyone in the Bullhead was staring at them besides a blonde girl smothering a redhead saying something about being proud and knees. A black and white clad cat or other feline based faunus who was reading a book and a blonde guy looking too sick to have noticed the arrival of the two lone youngest tech geniuses to have graced the face of Remnant.

"Well that's one way to start off the year with a bang."

"You know guys I like to start off my year with a Yang" said the blonde girl.

"Yang please no…" the redheaded girl said who now getting a better look the twins realized she was their age around 15 years old.

"Oh come on Ruby if I hadn't made that pun they wouldn't have even noticed you, dear little sister and beside I know you read their weaponry and tech articles" Said the blonde one, Yang.

And at this Davin started laughing uncontrollably… and Hans was looking completely lost…


	5. Chapter 5

"Ruby I told you someone would laugh at my pun one day" said Yang.

"I don't think he was laughing at the pun Yang, I think he was laughing at us" Ruby said.

"No and no, by the way that pun was horrible and from the reaction overused. I was laughing at the fact that Hans and I are almost the same way at home, minus the terrible puns. Heck not even an hour ago I was being over-enthusiastic with acting wounded and dying and Hans called me a dying fish on that one." Davin said as he regained his normal composure.

"You tried getting me to deconstruct a Scroll after you reinforced the bonds on you know it annoys me when you do that" retorted Hans.

"Okay fair enough, I did start that one" with that Davin immediately diffused the tension between the twins.

"So since you two are here I'm going to assume you are heading to Beacon as well" Yang said after an awkward silence between the four.

"Bingo, now give that the girl a star" said Hans looking to his brother. Leaving the two very confused girls stands in front of them.

"Righty Ho, here we Go" on the word 'go' Davin spread his arms then in a fluid movement bent his elbows and brought his hands together and began condensing the elements in the air in front of him. Forcing all the necessary elements together thus creating a small star the size of a baseball in the palm of his right hand. Which he then carefully split into two stars the size of ping-pong balls then using his half of the twins Semblence he crafted two glass balls with holes covering the surface for air and more elements to fuel the stars. The stars-in-jars then fell lightly into Davin's palms which he then gave one to Ruby and the other Yang.

"I kind of figured might as well not leave Ruby out of the loop. Eh?" he said before resting his hands on his knees.

"You okay Davin?" asked Ruby.

"Yep just need a breather" then in a mighty THUD Davin fell asleep snoring all the way down.


	6. Chapter 6

Davin woke up to Hans shaking him just before reaching Beacon. Davin stood then went to the window of the Bullhead and looked out at the amazing expanse of the school which would be their home for the next four years.

"BLARRRGGGG" the blonde boy threw up just before they reached the docking area.

"Um did the blonde-barfing-wonder just-?" Davin asked.

"Yeah that's kinda the definition of 'blonde-barfing-wonder' for ya" replied Hans.

"Too true, too true"

On the other side of the Bullhead Davin noticed an older boy with a black ponytail and long white bangs wearing a black and white trench coat. On the other side of the bench from him was a girl with boy-cut platinum blonde hair and a red halter top with black and red bottoms.

"When did those two get on?" asked Davin

"Right after you passed out. The girl there is named Wynter Maelstrom and the guy is Shino Black apparently from just the level of their auras they will be pretty strong opponents or great allies" Hans said having just asked them who they are moments before waking Davin up.

"Alright well lets just hope we end up the same team then"

"I don't think we get a choice but I can agree to that"

"Well ain't that a first"

"What not getting a choice?" asked Hans.

"No you agreeing with me" Davin said flatly as they were getting off of the Bullhead and walking into the school.

The next four years of Beacon would be an adventure for them all whether they knew it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

*The next day at Beacon*

*Initiation Day*

After having a breakfast of pancakes, syrup and coffee or milk the first year initiates were getting their weapons from the lockers they were assigned on the first day. The Alchanova brothers hadn't even entered the locker area that morning since nothing was in their lockers which confused at lot of people. Then again no one had even seen Shino either. However that's because they fight with their Semblence brains and auras only, so they needed no other physical weapons.

If they did use weapons they would be OP anyway.

"LETS KICK SOME GRIMM ASSES!" shouted Davin and Hans high fiving each other as they reached the launchpads.

"You guys said it." said a familiar blonde girl, Yang.

"Um why didn't you guys go to the weapons lockers earlier." asked Ruby having just arrived at the launchpads.

"Phffft that's because the lockers are empty" Davin explained to Ruby which was certainly surprising to Yang as well.

"Wait a second... you guys write weapon reviews but you don't use any weapons" said a confused Yang.

"Well... while we do test manufactured weapons we also run a tech company and fight Grimm on the side. So that said there's not much time to build weapons of our own or even sleep for that matter. By the way tall dark and creepy over there didn't go to the locker area either" Hans explained this time.

"Oh" was the collective answer from the two and a smirk was all Shino gave.

"And we fight better using our Semblence and aura anyway" added Davin getting a shocked look from the girls and an indifferent look from 'tall dark and creepy'

At that time everyone had arrived and were taking their places when Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch arrived and took their places in front of the new group of initiates.


	8. Chapter 8

During the time before the launch began Ozpin began explaining the teams which he said would consist of whoever you came in eye contact with first. He then started to launch the initiates starting from the far end from where he was standing Goodwitch. Turns out that the blonde-barfing-wonder had a name Juane Arc. He was probably going to be the first to die if no one helped him to land. Luckily for him he was the last to go and the bright haired redhead with a Greek shield and lance looked like she would help him.

Probably.

"Moon Walk strategy" said Davin casually as he pulled some goggles with orange lenses that allowed him analyze everything around him on a scale he couldn't normally see and crouched.

"Got it" replied Hans before Davin got launched from his pad.

Then it was his turn he crouched and deconstructed the density of the air in a column around himself to make himself fly faster and hopefully catch the tail end of Davin's Moon Walk pathway.

It worked a little too well. Within five seconds he couldn't see the cliff anymore ten more seconds and he caught up to Davin on his 'walk' down to the forest floor from nearly a half a football field high in the air. Luckily Davin was ready and has made a nice hard air cushion for him to land on mid flight.

It felt great hitting air nearly as soft as concrete. When the two finally reached the ground Hans had been able to stop the bloody nose resulting from his 50 mph face first collision with the pocket of super dense air.

"I hate you so much right now" Hans said as he finally touched down on solid earth.

"Love you too bro..." said Davin sarcastically.

At that time a pack of Beowolves had began to gather around the twins just outside the clearing they were in. Noticing that they had company the twins looked around and counted around twenty Beowolves surrounding them. The two looked to each other with a nod and began to fight.


	9. Chapter 9

As Shino landed he had felt two maybe three people fighting off some Grimm around him and a single source of aura pretty close to him probably belonging to the platinum blonde girl he seen on the Bullhead. Wynter even from his distance he could tell her aura was strangely flexible, probably enough to adapt to just about anything and began to walk in her direction.

When he arrived it was Wynter alright but she wasn't doing much just leaning against a tree holding one of her wrists like she hurt it. As he got closer she noticed him and that he was looking at her wrist.

"Just a sprain I'll be okay" she said.

"Give me your wrist" Shino said frimly but not too demanding.

"Um okay my name is Wynter what's your na- ow" she hissed as she held her wrist out to him and he began to message the sprained joint.

"Shino and sorry about that it makes it easier for me to heal it" with that Shino snapped his fingers above her wrist then gave a thumbs up sign immediately the pain eased and the muscle began to repair. When everything was back to normal Shino released her wrist and she breathed out in amazement.

"We should probably get going now I can feel people fighting pretty close to us on either side and I don't want to get caught in the middle of it" Shino said as he started walking towards their common destination Wynter following closely behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

*Meanwhile with the Alchanova brothers*

The twins were holding their own pretty damn good. Until some Ursa come barreling through the brush looking like they were running from something... or Yang, probably Yang. After that everything went to hell pretty quick. Davin used his Semblence to reconstruct his muscle tissue giving him more muscle mass and took down quite a few Ursa. Hans was literally sucking the life out of the Beowolves by thinning the air around the Grimm which pulled the breath out of them when the denser air inside the Grimm tried to find balance with the air outside. This worked for a few minutes then Hans started tiring his aura reserves and had to switch tactics and wrapped himself in his Semblence and started to punch anything in sight effectively ripping entire limbs off if he hit in the right spot. Half an hour later they both nearly exhausted their aura when help arrived in the form of a few blurs followed by small explosions.

"You guys looked like you could use a hand" said one the new arrivals as something was tossed through the air, it was a white bishop from an old chess set.

"And play a game of chess at the same time?" Davin questioned sarcastically as the new people had continued to approach.

"No that would be the Relic Headmaster Ozpin talked about. Since we figured you guys would be busy with the Grimm we picked that one up for you don't worry we got the same one as you two" the owner of the voice now out of the woods. It was Wynter Maelstrom with Shino Black standing behind her quietly looking around them.

"Oh well um... Thanks Wynter, Shino but we should probably leave before more Grimm show up looking for a fight" Hans said obviously not wanting to stick around and find out.

"Too late" said Shino pointing to the sky at three giant Nevermore coming at them.

"Well crap..." said Hans and Davin at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hans... I blame you" Davin said with a sigh as the Giant Nevermore's took notice of them and began to descend upon the group.

"Okay that's fine... hey wait a second..." Hans replied after he realized what Davin said.

"But this could work to our advantage actually" said Davin after thinking for a second.

A little while later the group was flying on the backs of two of the three Giant Nevermore they ended up accidentally killing the third in the process of trying to get them airborne after getting on the over sized black chickens. That said giant black chickens are not meant to fly through heavily wooded areas and definitely not between closely placed trees that can rip the wings off a Giant Nevermore. After they figured that part out they were more careful with the last two giant flying deathtraps.

After a few moments of flying towards the cliff they came across eight people fighting a Giant Deathstalker and a Giant Nevermore and they were handling things pretty well. Until a few stray shots ended up hitting the two Giant Nevermore that Hans and Davin were trying to get close enough to deal some aerial damage. Needless to say that plan crashed. Really. Damn. Hard.

"Sorry!" could be heard in the distance from what sounded like Ruby.

"Well since we're here might as well join the party" Wynter said entering the fray.

"YAHOOOOO LETS DO THIS" shouted Davin.

"Lets wreck shit" declared Shino with a wicked grin.

"Why did I get the crazy teammates" said an exhausted Hans.


	12. Chapter 12

After the emergency crash course in landing a Giant Nevermore the boys and Wynter join the fray of battle. Shino was flicking the air yes flicking it to create small explosions and when someone namely Ren got hurt he went to heal him. Wynter went off in a blur fighting the Giant Deathstalker while using her speed to keep it confused. Davin and Hans ended up fighting with the girls against the remaining Giant Nevermore.

"Um I know this sounds like an obvious question but why don't you guys have weapons?!" said Ruby frantically while getting off a few shots. Her question was answered with two smirks and a few punches to the air from Davin which ended up changing the air pressure and making a "bullet" of sorts.

"Oh never mind then" said Ruby awestruck.

"Davin throw me!" yelled Hans pointing at the others fighting the Giant Deathstalker.

"Got it" Davin said as he buffed himself up the same way as in the clearing back in the forest then picked up Hans spun him around and threw him straight at the Giant Deathstalker.

"Thanks Davin" Hans retreating voice said.

"Anytime bro" Davin yelled after him before rejoining the fight.

After a few minutes more of fighting they ended up defeating their opponents. (A/N think the way they defeated them in the show but with a little help from the new group). Little injuries were quickly healed by Shino snapping his fingers over the injured area with his Semblence which he called Duality. (A/N In this case Duality is like the front and back of a coin. Complete opposites but still connected to each other somehow).


End file.
